How we started
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: FujixTezuka, EijixOishi, RyomaxMomo, KaidohxInui, KawamuraxJin, AtobexJirou, MukahixYuushi, ChoutaroxShishido, and many more!
1. FujixTezuka

The starting of a new relationship…

It was a wonderful morning, Fuji Syuusuke was doing errands for his older sister, Yumiko, when… _'Hmm… I wonder if Mitsu's thinking about me… Saa… I'll just see him later,' _The young tensai thought, as he carried the bag of groceries.

As he was walking, something… awkward caught the tip of his eye. "Hmm… Shouldn't they get a room for that…?" Fuji mumbled to himself, knowing fair enough that they could hear him.

The couple scowled at the young tensai, then walked away. Though they left, their actions hadn't left Fuji's mind.

He continued walking, his mind into the subject, _'I wonder what it would feel like, if Mitsu and I did that…?' _

He sighed, still walking. "Saa, I guess we'll just need to find out…" said the tennis tensai, with a sadistic smile.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was peacefully reading a book, when a certain phone call interrupted him.

_'Ah! Moshi moshi! May I please speak with Kunimitsu?' _said a beautiful voice, from the opposite side of the line.

Tezuka closed his eyes, feeling the beautiful voice giving him peace. "Ah, Fuji. Is there something you need?" Tezuka asked, politely… yet sternly.

'_Ah! Iie… I mean… yes… Ano… Can we meet somewhere?' _he asked, his voice quavering, but sounding normal.

"I don't know, can we?" Tezuka teased, a small smirk appearing on the poker faced buchou.

Fuji chuckled over the phone. _'Saa… So let's meet behind the school… and Tezuka…' _the tensai paused.

"Hm?" came Tezuka's curiosity.

'…_Don't keep me waiting…' _Fuji said, knowing enough that Tezuka was getting suspicious.

Tezuka closed his eyes, knowing whatever he wanted… It wasn't good. "Aa… What time?" he asked, with a frustrated sigh.

Fuji chuckled once more. _'Don't act so bummed, Tezuka. It's not as if I'm planning something… well… I don't know that for sure… I guess you'll just find out at midnight… Don't be late… Ja, Mitsu,' _with that Fuji hung up.

Tezuka soon hung up, knowing that when it's the tensai… something is sure to happen. He sighed, then went back to his book, also knowing his peace was gone.

After a while, quarter to midnight had struck. Tezuka was already in front of the school when, he saw a familiar figure waiting next to the gates. "Fuji… Is there something wrong?" he asked, feeling the tension that was filling the area.

Fuji just stayed quiet, approaching him, with his usual smile, hands behind him. "Saa Mitsu...we've been going out since the 2nd quarter, and… I just… wanted to try 'something'," he said, knowing too well, that Tezuka was feeling uneasy.

Tezuka silently gulped, moving slowly backwards. "Syuusuke… What do you plan to do?" Tezuka asked, frightened, but his stoic expression in place.

Fuji's smile widened. "Just… something I learned off the park…" he said, already inches away from his face.

Tezuka looked at him wide-eyed, not knowing what he could possibly learn off the park, until… Fuji smashed his lips onto the stoic captain, thinking it was fine, since the buchou didn't even push him away.

When they parted, Tezuka pulled him back, this time smashing his lips onto the tensai (me: Man… Will there ever be another day?).

Fuji's eyes widened, but soon closed them, enjoying the sudden contact the stoic buchou was giving to him. Fuji wrapped his arms around the broad shouldered captain; while Tezuka's hands were wrapped around Fuji's waist.

With what Fuji had learned off the park, a whole new relationship was created, and knowing the two… It'd be hard to separate… (Me: Duh! Didn't you see how they smashed onto each other's lips? Just saying :D)

"Fuji…" Tezuka moaned, not separating from Fuji.

"Hm?" Fuji said, signaling he was listening.

Tezuka kissed him once more and said, "Learn more things out of the park…"

-owari-


	2. EijixOishi

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… though it doesn't stop me from making these stories musshy :D_

Confession's is what may lead you to a new relationship…

It was a wonderful afternoon, Tezuka and Fuji were studying silently, when, "Ne, Mitsu, do you think Oishi is serious about, Eiji? I mean… Does he really like him?" came Fuji's beautiful voice, the subject coming out of nowhere.

Tezuka looked at him oddly, because of the sudden subject. "Where'd that come from?" he asked, looking at his lover.

Fuji moved closer to him. "Nandemonai, demo… Eiji spoke to me about something…"

--

'I don't care if he won't accept me… I'm just grateful to have him by my side…' 

--

Tezuka sighed, wrapping the tensai from behind. "Koi, you shouldn't involve yourself in other people's business," he said, kissing the tensai's hair.

"Wakata, demo… Eiji's my best friend, and… I just want to know if Oishi feels the same about Eiji… You're Oishi's friend, Mistu… You ask him," Fuji said, giving his lover a smile.

Tezuka looked at him oddly. "…I don't concern myself with what's not in use for me…" Tezuka said, plainly.

"Ah! I know Mistu, demo this is really important! Eiji is my friend, and I want to help him!" Fuji whined, giving his best smile.

Tezuka gave a sigh, knowing he was defeated. "Well… It isn't me to say this but…"

--

'Eiji was always by my side, and… I'm grateful for that, but… knowing his child like personality… surely he doesn't feel the same as I do for him… Why haven't I confessed? It's because I care about him, and I don't want to take the risk of losing his love… and his friendship…'

--

"Nani! So Oishi likes Eiji too! Sugoi… both thought their love was one sided… This should be fun…" said the sadistic tensai, thinking of things… evil things…

Tezuka sighed, knowing whatever his lover was thinking… It couldn't have been good. "Syu-."

"Mitsu… You love me, right?" Fuji asked suddenly, moving closer to Tezuka.

Tezuka flinched, thinking Fuji was going to try to have his way again… knowing the tensai so well… you'd also find out that even if he didn't try to do what he was… he would still have his way.

'Oh crap…' Tezuka thought, knowing there was no escape.

"…Mitsu?" Fuji said, his face turning cute (me: Not that he wasn't from the very beginning :D).

Tezuka closed his eyes, exhausted by the tensai's temps. "There are times when I don't love you…" he teased.

"Mou, Mitsu!" Fuji pouted, lightly hitting Tezuka on the arm.

Tezuka gave a small smile, hugging Fuji again from the back. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Fine, what is it you want me to do?" Tezuka asked, kissing the tensai on the head.

Fuji gave a grin.

"…"

"Iyadato…" came Tezuka's stern voice.

He took his arms away from Fuji then went to fix his stuff.

"Come on, Mitsu! Onegaishimasu!" Fuji said, pouting his lip.

Tezuka sighed once more, feeling very frustrated. "Syu, you know fairly well that I would never do such a thing, to one of my oldest friends… I mean, they know I'm with you!" Tezuka complained.

"Saa we could say we had a fight and broke up! Come on, it's just helping two friends!" Fuji pleaded, knowing Tezuka would always give in if he gave such a look.

Tezuka closed his eyes, looking nerved. "… I don't want to say we broke up…" Tezuka said, feeling a slight warmth on his cheeks.

Fuji smiled, happy with what his lover had just stated. He stood on the bed (me: he's too short :D), then hugged him from behind, resting his head on his back.

"Hmm… Mitsu… I could no longer live without you by my side… You know that, ne?" Fuji said, his head still resting on the tall one.

Tezuka held onto Fuji's hand, a small smile appearing on his face. "Aa… when should we start…?"

The next day, Eiji and Oishi were walking through the school gates, when…

"Why are you always like that!" yelled a familiar voice… It was Tezuka, with Fuji, looking… angry.

"Because it's who I am! You have a problem!" Fuji yelled back, feeling so much rage.

Oishi and Eiji couldn't believe what they were hearing first thing in the morning. They ran towards the screaming couple, practically worried sick.

"Oi, oi! What's going on here?" Oishi asked, getting in between the two.

Tezuka and Fuji looked away from each other, looking irritated.

"Well, our buchou has been so cold towards me, that I feel as if I'm one of Jyousei Shounan's, Hanamura-sensei's 'raw material'!" Fuji yelled, not making eye contact with Tezuka.

"I treated him like nothing!" Tezuka retorted.

"Exactly!" Fuji yelled, as soon as Tezuka finished his sentence.

Oishi and Eiji looked at one another, looking worried.

"Hoi hoi, you two shouldn't fight nya!" Eiji said, trying to calm things down.

Tezuka and Fuji just continued their feud, not listening to what either Oishi or Eiji was saying.

"This is not good nya!" Eiji said, looking over to Oishi.

"Aa, things might get serious and they'll-."

"I WANT TO BREAK UP!" the two suddenly yelled, cutting Oishi off.

Oishi and Eiji gulped. "-end up breaking up…" Oishi continued his sentence, feeling quite uneasy.

Without knowing the two had separated, separating the golden pair as well.

"Let's go, Eiji!" Fuji said, pulling his bouncy friend.

"Oishi, ikkuzo!" Tezuka said, sternly pulling his fuku buchou.

"Hoi hoi, this is not good nya! What happened to the couple we saw yesterday that was so happy?" Eiji asked, not feeling like eating.

Oishi sighed of frustration. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's because both of them couldn't take one another's attitude," Oishi said, rubbing his head.

Oishi and Eiji sighed, when, "Oishi! I need to talk to you… Come on!" Tezuka suddenly said, pulling Oishi behind him, leaving a dumbfounded Eiji behind, until,

"Konichuwa, Eiji-kun," Fuji said, popping out from behind Eiji.

"Hoi?" was all that came out from the cat-like regular.

"Hmm… Tezuka is taking Oishi somewhere… Want to go look? I'm very curious, and I'm sure you are as well," Fuji said, looking off to where Tezuka and Oishi left off to.

Eiji looked over his plate, then looked back to Fuji with a wide smile. "You bet'cha!" Eiji said, leaving his tray on top of the table, and running to the direction where Tezuka and Oishi went, with Fuji.

When they found them, the room was filled a massive tense.

"Tezuka, I don't understand why we're here," Oishi said, looking around.

They were in the school gym… alone… or so they thought.

'Ne, Fujiko… what's with all the tense nya?' Eiji whispered to Fuji, not liking the area's aura.

'Just watch, Eiji-kun,' Fuji said, a fake serious face plastered on his face.

Tezuka didn't look at Oishi, knowing what he was about to say was going to scar him for the rest of his life… and knowing Fuji… He'd bring this moment up every time he did something wrong.

He sighed, knowing he had to do this for his loved one. "Oishi…" came Tezuka's stern voice.

Oishi looked over to him, not knowing what he could possibly discuss in the gym.

Tezuka sighed once more, trying to let all his anger, irritation, and frustration out. "…Daisuki…" he finally said, rubbing his eyes.

"N-na-."

"The reason why I've been so cold towards Fuji was because… I felt only for you, Oishi… Daisuki," Tezuka said, cutting him off.

'So that's why he treated me so coldly! Fine! I have a confession to make myself! Come with me, Eiji!' Fuji said, soon grabbing Eiji's wrist.

"Hoi!" Eiji yelled, loud enough for Oishi to hear.

Oishi turned to them, knowing they had just left. 'Oh no… What if Eiji misunderstood!' he panicked.

Oishi ran out of the gym not realizing that he had left Tezuka alone in the gym.

Tezuka hadn't moved an inch… until, "Thank you, Oishi… For not bothering to say a word… Arigatou…" Tezuka said, lightly.

Meanwhile, Fuji and Eiji stopped at the chemistry room; Fuji knowing Oishi was following.

The room was just as tense as the one from the gym. "What are we doing here nya? Why is the atmosphere so dark this day?" Eiji asked, his child like mind getting into him.

Fuji just kept looking at Eiji, his eyes opened. When he was sure, Oishi had arrived, looking through the little hole from the door, Fuji begun, "Eiji… there's also another reason why I broke up with Tezuka…"

Eiji looked at him, listening carefully. "Huh? Nan-."

"He wasn't as funny, as carefree, as loving, as… you… I-I love you, Eiji," Fuji said, walking towards his cat like friend.

Eiji's eyes were widened, not knowing what to say.

Fuji's and Eiji's lips only millimeters away, when Oishi suddenly barged into the room, pulling his loved one away from the sadist.

"Oi…shi?" escaped the words of Eiji.

"What are you doing, Eiji! You can't be with him! It is 'I' who loves you!" Oishi yelled, not realizing what he just said.

Eiji looked at him wide-eyed, not noticing the smirk on Fuji's face.

Suddenly, a clap was heard from the door. "Nice… Your plan worked out perfectly, Syu," Tezuka said, from the door, soon approaching his loved one.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your wonderful acting, Mitsu," Fuji said, with a slight chuckle.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's shoulders, noticing Oishi and Eiji staring at them.

"Matte… So you didn't break up? It was all an act?" Oishi asked, unbelieved.

"Why'd you do it nya!" Eiji yelled, looking upset.

Fuji chuckled, while Tezuka slightly smiled.

"Well… Your position pretty much tells everything," Fuji teased.

Eiji and Oishi looked at each other, finally realizing that their faces were only inches apart.

Oishi removed his grip from Eiji's wrist, both blushing.

"Ano… Oishi… did you… really mean what you said?" Eiji asked, not making eye contact with Oishi.

Oishi just blushed, looking sad. "Aa… demo, you don't have to feel uneasy! I've been controlling my feelings for you for a long time! So, please! Don't look at me differently! I'm still the same! I'm-."

Oishi's words were cut, for Eiji suddenly smashed his lips onto the fuku buchou in front of him.

"Don't say any more, nya… I feel the same way…" Eiji said, resting his head onto Oishi's.

Oishi couldn't believe what he was hearing, but soon hugged the smaller man in front of him, happily and lovingly.

Tezuka and Fuji just stared at the newly evolved couple. "Awe," escaped the couple's mouth's.

Fuji and Tezuka noticed the blush that was staining their cheeks, and couldn't help, but chuckle.

After a while, school had ended, and Tezuka and Fuji were walking home, knowing the two were mature enough to walk one another home.

"Mitsu… you were really good at acting today… It's as if you meant every word…" Fuji commented, dimly.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, with his usual stoic expression. He wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I could never say those things… not when it involves you…" Tezuka said, not making eye contact with his partner in crime.

Fuji smiled, happy that Tezuka was nice enough to say such a thing. "Ne, Mitsu, would you do this with me again, if I asked you to? We could be like a match making team! Ne?" Fuji asked, the idea suddenly popping out of his head.

"Iyadato…" Tezuka said, simply.

"Mou, Mitsu!"

-owari-


	3. RyomaxMomo

Stupid Love

It all began, when they found their first love.

"…Ponta," Ryoma mumbled in his sleep.

"Burgers…" Momo too mumbled, eating his pillow.

They were back in Hokkaido, for training, since they were to compete in the nationals.

"Saa… Don't you think they're such a cute couple?" Fuji asked, leaning on Tezuka.

Tezuka just closed his eyes, thinking not one thing about them was cute, but if that's what Fuji says, he guessed it was right.

"Syu, I'll agree to anything you want, but just don't make me do anymore match making businesses, ne?" Tezuka said, sternly.

Fuji chuckled, and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't be silly, Mitsu. These are lower levels, and…" Fuji paused.

Tezuka looked over to him, wondering what the 'and' thing was for.

"And I feel they're bound to find each others hearts, regardless of our help," Fuji said, with a chuckle.

Tezuka looked at him oddly. _'They always tend to fight, so how could Syu think that they'll end up together one day?' _Tezuka asked himself, in thought.

Fuji just smiled, still eyeing the younger ones.

The next day, "OI! ECHIZEN! WHERE ARE MY TENNIS BALLS!" Momo yelled, looking through his stuff.

"It's in your bag, Momo-senpai! Man, do you have to be so loud?" Ryoma whined, burying his face in the pillow.

"Well, I wouldn't be if I'd have known where it was in the first place!" Momo yelled, getting the tennis ball from his bag.

Ryoma rose from his futon, looking annoyed. "Not only this morning, but also when sleeping! You kept eating your pillow, you know!" Ryoma yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Nani! I wasn't the one yelling, "Ponta… Oh Ponta! Don't ever leave me!" the whole night!" Momo yelled, doing a girly impersonation of Ryoma, when asleep.

"So! You jealous!" Ryoma retorted, angered by his senpai's stupidity.

Tezuka and Fuji then walked in the room.

"Hmm… You two sound like an old married couple…" Fuji teased.

"Fuji-senpai!" they both whined.

Tezuka just sighed, not wanting so much stupidity first thing in the morning. "Everyone get dressed… We have practice in 10 minutes… Stop the quarrelling, or both of you shall run laps," Tezuka said, sternly, as he walked out of the room.

"Hai," the two answered, but soon faced each other once more, giving deathly looks.

"I don't even understand how you could pick Ponta over everything else! Alright, answer me this… Karupin… or Ponta?" Momo asked, daringly, with a smirk.

Ryoma squinted, not knowing what to choose, until he came with the answer, "KarTa."

Momo tilted his head. "N-n-nani?" Momo asked, not knowing how Ryoma suddenly turned into the twelve year old he is.

"KartTa… You heard me… Problem?" Ryoma asked, smugly, as he turned away from his dumbfounded senpai.

Momo went back to reality and turned back to the freshman star. "What the hell is KarTa!" Momo yelled, so tired from Ryoma's child like games.

"That's none of your business! How about you Momo-senpai! Who do you like more Hamburgers or-"

"Echizen," Fuji said, with a smile, cutting Ryoma off.

Momo and Ryoma turned to their senpai, realizing he was still in the room.

"SENPAI!"

-owari-


	4. KaidohxInui

The Best Part of Chemistry

April 21, 2006

2:00 to 3:00

Kaoru and I, found a new plan to increase the stamina. I know this new project will be a great success, because there's an 84.5 chance that Kaoru will do anything to increase his tennis skills… and also he could never say no to me… Though he may refuse my 'juices' (me: I can't believe he has the nerve to call those poisons 'juice'), I can still get him to do more things, so he doesn't have to drink it. I never did it by force… he insisted… My my, is Tezuka, Fuji and I (me: he wishes), the only people that can survive my fabulous juices (me: who could blame them?). Ah… Pity…

April 21, 2006

4:25 to 4:40

I've made my new juice. I feel it is much better, because it's more colorful than the rest. Aa… It's definitely much better… but I won't drink it… I don't want to risk my life… Maybe Kaoru would be kind enough to try it first. Hmm… I'll have him get over here right away. If he refuses, I'll just say, "Sacrifice is needed for good data…" There's a 29.1 chance he'll give in… Aa… I have nothing to lose…

With that, he closed his evil green notebook, and headed to the phone.

"Moshi moshi, may I please speak with Kaoru-kun?" Inui asked, pushing back his glasses.

'_Hai, nanio Inui-senpai?' _said a hoarse voice, over the phone.

"Aa, can you come to my house? I need you to try 'something,'" Inui said, a small smirk plastered on his face.

Kaidoh gulped, knowing what was coming, wasn't good for him… and his life… _'H-hai, demo… Inui-senpai… will I be able to live to see tomorrow?' _he stuttered, knowing it was rude of him to ask such a thing.

"Hmm… You do not trust me?" he said, not sounding pitiful at all. _'There's an 85 chance, that Kaoru will give in for this…' _

"I-Iie… That's not what I meant, senpai… I-I'll be right over," he said. With that, he hung up.

Inui soon hung up, an evil grin plastered on his face. "Ii Data…" he mumbled.

After a while, Kaidoh soon arrived to Inui's residence, with a nervous expression plastered on his face.

He hesitated to ring the doorbell, but before he could decide, Inui had already opened the door.

"My data was correct… you are here…" he said, in his usual creepy way.

Kaidoh felt a chill run down his spine. "Ano… senpai… what is it you needed?" Kaidoh asked, with an uneasy expression.

Inui pushed back his glasses to hide his smile. "Aa, let's go inside to talk," Inui said, pushing the door back, for Kaidoh to come in.

Kaidoh gave a hesitant nod, then went inside, Inui following after.

"Take a seat, I'll get the thing we need to 'discuss' from the kitchen… make yourself at home," Inui said, spookily leaving him in the living room.

Kaidoh shivered at the thought of what his senpai planned to do to him, but whatever it is… He knew he had no escape…

When Inui went out, he had something in his hands, a small blanket covering it.

Kaidoh knew exactly what it was, and gave a gulp. He moved slightly to his right, wanting to go as far as he can from his crazy senpai. "S-senpa-."

"Hush, Kaoru… I know you have no escape… Now… Drink," he said, an evil grin plastered on his face.

Kaidoh stared at the colorful liquid, not wanting to die, but he had no choice. He took the juice, and… Amazingly, he did not die, demo… "Inui-senpai… I think I'm in love with you…" he suddenly said, no sign of joking in him.

Inui was taken aback by his sudden comment and again pushed back his spectacles. "Oh dear… Ii Data," he mumbled, his cheeks slightly red, his evil grin returning.

-Owari-


	5. KawamuraxJin

Knowing when the right time comes…

'It was better for me to just watch you play… 

_Seeing is that you know how I feel…_

_I'm happy enough to know you want me to stay…_

_He took you from me,_

_But I'm glad to see you happy…_

_Just know…_

_I'll love you for eternity…'_

Kawamura Takeshi wasn't sure if the poem he wrote was good enough for his sensei to approve on. It was the only thing that came into his mind, because at that time… He was thinking about… HIM…

Takeshi walked over to his sensei, all nervous. _'Maybe I should write another poem? …No… That would take me more time, but… what if he wouldn't approve of this? Oh… Maybe I'm just being paranoid… But what if-.' _

"Takeshi, do you plan on giving me your work, or are you just going to stand there?" his sensei teased, cocking his eyebrow, with a smile.

Takeshi blushed, making his way towards the joking sensei.

His sensei looked over his poem, and gave him a thumbs up, then whispered, "So… Who's the lucky girl?"

Takeshi turned even redder. "S-sensei, that not really something I'd want to answer. Sumimasen," Takeshi said, with a bow, soon making his way to his seat.

'_It's not that I'm embarrassed to say it, it's just… I don't feel right telling,' _Takeshi thought, sitting down, then taking out a book to make time pass.

After a while, class had ended, and it was time for the clubs.

"Oi! Taka-san!" came a beautiful voice.

The voice just made Takeshi feel at peace every single time he heard it.

He turned to the voice with a smile. "Nani, Fuji?" he asked, politely.

"Tezuka said he has to stay in school longer than expected, want to walk with me home?" Fuji asked, putting some books in his bag as he walked beside Takeshi.

Takeshi blushed, hoping Fuji didn't catch that. "H-hai. I'll walk home with you," Takeshi said, shyly.

"Aa, I'll meet you after practice then. Ja!" Fuji said, soon running off to class.

Takeshi stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. _'I'm gonna walk home with Fuji today… Man, I hope school ends as quickly as it can,' _Takeshi thought a wide smile appearing in his face.

"Alright! Practice ends for today! Everyone sleep early, and don't get careless! You're dismissed!" Tezuka said, sternly.

"Hai!" everyone answered.

Takeshi looked around, and soon found Fuji. "Oi! Fuj-." He wasn't able to finish his words for he saw the sight of Tezuka and Fuji.

He quickly looked away from them, then head to the lockers, feeling upset.

After a while, Fuji soon went to Takeshi. "Taka-san, gomen, Tezuka and I had to talk about something," Fuji said, with his usual smile, as he walked with Takeshi.

"Aa, Daijobu," Takeshi said, returning the smile.

There was a massive silence, as Takeshi and Fuji walked home, until, "Taka-san… Daijobu desuka? You don't look as energetic as you were a while ago," Fuji asked, concerned.

Takeshi looked at him with his usual expression. "Ah! Gomen! It's nothing really," Takeshi said, trying hard not to make the smaller one worry.

Fuji just nodded, then continued to focus on his walk.

'It's not that there's anything wrong with me, it's just that, it feels so awkward walking with you, knowing that you know how I feel… and after seeing you with Tezuka… I… I can't take it anymore!'

Takeshi turned to Fuji, looking serious. "Fuji, I need to tell you something! I lo-" Takeshi said, but before he could say anymore, Tezuka had popped out of nowhere. "Tezuka?" he said, tilting his head.

Tezuka just gave a nod.

"Tezuka managed to catch up with us. He's a fast walker," Fuji said, with a smile, pretending to not hear what he just said.

Takeshi nodded, then… "Gomen!" he yelled, with a bow, then soon ran off.

"Taka-san?" escaped Fuji's mouth.

Tezuka just kept looking at Fuji, thinking. _'Hmm… Syu must have pretended not to hear to not embarrass him… as much as he did now…' _he then sighed.

Meanwhile, Takeshi, _'I'll just run! I'll run! I'll run until all the hurt inside of me has left!' _Takeshi thought, running, until…

"Oi! Teme… watch where you're going, Takeshi!" yelled a hoarse voice.

Takeshi had ran into his old friend… Jin Akutsu.

"Jin…? What are you-."

"I live here teme! How about you! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, looking very angry.

Takeshi looked down not wanting to answer,

"If you don't answer me, I'll beat you into a pulp teme!" he yelled, raising his fist.

Takeshi moved slightly away from him, then, "Jin… I don't know what to do… At first I thought that it would be great to confess to the one I love, but now… I only feel uneasiness, because he rejected me, but he said he still wanted to be friends, and I feel grateful for that, but… there's something else that's filling my mind… "Why couldn't it be me?" and "Is there something wrong with me?" so I-."

"Baka! Saying that just means you're giving up! If you're that weak, then maybe you weren't meant to love! Besides, what you're thinking might not be love in the first place! You have a crush on this guy, and that's that… Matte… Did you just say 'he'?" Jin asked, in thought.

Takeshi just looked at his friend, with a warm smile. He walked towards the beastly man, and gave him a hug. "Arigato, Jin."

"Oi! What are you doing teme! I'm Akutsu Jin!" Jin exclaimed, not comfortable with the position.

"Hai hai," was all that came out from the timid guys lips.

-Owari-


	6. AtobexJirou

Always by your side

It all started with this arrogant man, "Oi… bring Ore-sama his towel! –Ne, if you want to beat Ore-sama, you're gonna have to train 100x as much as you already have been! –How dare you try to threaten Ore-sama!"

Ore-sama, Ore-sama, ORE-SAMA! There is no end to the word with this fellow!

Uh-huh, you guessed it… Atobe Keigo…

"William! Ore-sama will leave for a while, if any of my team mates look for me, tell them Ore-sama is taking his beauty sleep, ne?" Atobe said, putting on his coat.

"Hai, young master," William said, with a bow, as he opened the door for Atobe to leave.

Atobe then left, leaving the butlers, maids, and animals in the house.

"Kabaji," he said.

"Usu," said Kabaji, opening the limousine door for his master.

He and Kabaji then went inside, heading to the location, Rippongo (me: I just heard of this from the anime Hana Yori Dango (boys over flowers)).

As they were in the limo, a smirk was plastered on the arrogant man's face. "Kabaji," came his sexy voice (my cousin said it was sexy… I think my cousin needs to get out more…).

"Usu?"

The smirk on Atobe's face never left. "Do you know what today is?" he asked.

"Usu," Kabaji answered.

"Good… very good… Today… I will find my match… I mean, who could resist Ore-sama, hm?" he said, cockily.

"Usu," was the only thing that escaped Kabaji's mouth… as always…

--

When they got to Rippongo, in an instant, Atobe walked inside, looking flashy. "Oi oi, Ore-sama is here! Now the party 'has' started," he mumbled.

"Usu," was all that came.

Atobe and Kabaji walked around, when suddenly, Atobe sighted the Seigaku team. He walked towards them, his smirk still there.

He eyed Fuji, who was sitting alone, drinking some juice. He sat beside him, putting on his best smirk, while Fuji merely smiled.

"Konichuwa, Atobe," Fuji said, with a smile.

"Oh, you don't know how good…" Atobe answered, sexily. "Right Kabaji?"

"Usu…"

Fuji cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Atobe could want. "Is there anything you need?" he asked, uneasily.

Atobe ran his hand through his hair, his hand soon landing on Fuji's leg. "Aa… What I need, is you-."

"Atobe, I think it's time for you to leave…" came a stern voice, who Atobe immediately recognized.

His eyes then roamed onto Tezuka. "My, my, Te-zu-ka (me: this is to say that he says it so clearly… Watch the Jap anime to know what I'm talking about)… If you wanted me too, you don't need to act so stern about it… There's enough Atobe to go for everyone," he said, cockily.

Fuji eyed Tezuka, his smile disappearing. "Mitsu?" he said.

"Atobe… Leave Fuji and I alone, and I'll leave you alone… Come on, Syu," Tezuka said, grabbing onto Fuji's arm, and pulling him away from Atobe.

"You see that, Kabaji?" Atobe asked, his smirk still in place. "Those are one of the two people who can't resist me…"

"Usu…" Kabaji answered.

When Atobe finished, his unknown humiliation with the Seigaku regulars, he then moved onto Rikkaidai… where he found something attractive.

"Hello… May I ask your name," he said, slyly.

The purple-haired man just gave a sweet smile. "Yukimura Seichi… You can call me, Yuki," he answered, politely.

"Yuki… Hmm… what a beautiful name… You're from Rikkaidai tennis team? Hmm… That's strange… I honestly don't remember seeing someone as beautiful as you-."

"Atobe…" said another voice, who Atobe could immediately tell who.

"Sa-na-da… Please don't interrupt us… I'll get on with you, later on…" Atobe said, not taking his eyes off of Yukimura.

Sanada gave him his usual expressionless look. "No, Atobe, he's-."

"Please… Don't interrupt, I said I'll get on with you in a while," Atobe said, looking at Sanada annoyed.

Sanada deepened his look on Atobe. "Atobe, he's my boyfriend," he immediately said, just wanting him to scram.

Atobe widened his eyes, his smirk soon returning. "My, my, Sa-na-da… If you want to get me jealous, you'll have to do more than that…" Atobe said, cockily, as he stood up from his seat.

Sanada, who just gave him his usual look, thought he said that as a matter of saving his embarrassment, but those who know Atobe… would know that he was serious…

When Atobe was done love searching, he moved onto his Hyoutei regulars. "Oi," he said, taking a seat.

"Ah, Keigo… how nice of you to join us," Yuushi said, sarcastically.

"Hm, yes… I've had my fun for today, so… where are the rest?" Atobe asked, taking a drink.

Gakuto stood up. "Well, Hiyoshi is being strict, saying, _'I'd rather pick my dad's booger's than go to Rippongo,' _Choutaro and Shishido saying they have to practice, like I'd believe that, and Jirou… obviously asleep somewhere," Gakuto said, plainly, as he sat next to Yuushi.

Atobe just nodded, as he drunk his alcohol. "Do say… Hm, those guys are missing loads of fun," Atobe said, shaking his head.

"Usu," Kabaji answered.

--

After a while, the Rippongo party ended, Atobe ended up dropping off the three regular members because they were too high. He figured that the three had too much fun… especially Kabaji.

Soon enough, he got home, immediately, he was greeted by his usually sleepy regular member, Jirou.

"Kon bang wa, Atobe-kun!" he yelled, greeting the arrogant man, as Atobe walked passed him, handing him his coat. "So? How was Rippongo? Sorry, I couldn't make it! I dozed off in your closet, by the way, what was I doing in your closet? Anyways-."

"Jirou… Urusai…" Atobe said, plainly.

Jirou, who was very obedient, obeyed, and followed Atobe silently to his room.

Atobe was obviously bummed, since he scored no one, at the time he was in Rippongo. Though he figured, everyone wanted a piece of him, he couldn't understand why he didn't score anyone.

Jirou, who was obviously not doing anything, lied on Ore-sama's bed, happily watched Atobe take of his shirt, showing Atobe's sexy abs… (well… maybe he is sexy… only without a shirt!).

"Atobe-kun," Jirou sung.

"What?" Atobe answered, lying on his bed as well.

Jirou smiled. "You're cool," he said, smiling.

Atobe smirked. "You aren't the only one who thinks that…" he answered, cockily.

Jirou sat up. "Hai! I bet everyone says that!" he said, like a child. "Hmm… I'm jealous!"

Atobe looked at him, his words catching his attention. "Doshte?" he asked, wondering.

Jirou's face turned slightly pink. "Well… Atobe-kun has a lot of choices on relationships… and I feel that it's impossible for him to choose me, so… I'm jealous of other people," he answered, looking at Atobe's feet.

Atobe didn't know what to say, when suddenly, "Atobe-kun… can I give you a massage?" Jirou asked, in a low tone.

Atobe, who's smirk suddenly returned, laid on his stomach, to do what Jirou had wished.

Jirou's face lightened up, then got the oil, that was always on Atobe's left drawer. "Okay, here I go!" he said, happily, as he sat on top of Atobe's back.

He began the massage, Atobe feeling relaxed at the delicate boy's touch. He never thought, that the always sleeping Jirou, would massage a person so amazingly.

"Jirou…" Atobe moaned.

"Hai?" he answered, politely.

Atobe hesitated to ask. "Umm… Are you free on Saturday?" he asked, nervously.

Jirou thought for a moment, not stopping Atobe's massage. "Hmm… Nope… I'm free as a bird," he said, with a smile.

Atobe thought for a while, wondering if he should. "Well… want to go out, that time?" he asked, not giving him any eye contact.

Jirou paused, going over what the Hyoutei star meant. "Y-you mean it?" he stammered, unbelieved.

Atobe just nodded, hoping he got it.

Jirou's face lightened up, soon continuing Atobe's massage. "Hai… I'd be delighted," he answered, wearing a sweet expression.

Atobe felt so relaxed, and happy as well… He never thought, such a person, would make him feel something he's never felt before.

A thought suddenly hit him. "Jirou…" he begun.

Jirou looked over to him, with a smile.

"Don't you dare sleep on that day…"

-Owari-


	7. MukahixYuushi

The brain can make you think a lot of things…

It was one sunny morning, the hyoutei regulars were practicing matches, when a certain bouncy red head, came running to his doubles partner, Yuushi.

"Gakuto! What's wrong with you?" Yuushi asked, eyeing the red head.

Mukahi looked frightened, which was something very new to Yuushi. He always thought Mukahi was acting-tough-guy type, meaning he showed no sign of cowardice, sadness, or anything else, but a mere angered face.

"Yuushi, you've got to help me!" he squirmed, hiding behind the Hyoutei tensai.

Yuushi rolled his eyes, separating from the acrobatics genius. "What is it?" he asked, with an annoyed expression.

Mukahi just stayed behind Yuushi. "You know that data guy, from Seigaku?" he quivered.

"Aa… Seigaku's, Inui Sadaharu?" he asked. "What about him?"

Mukahi looked to his left, then to his right. "H-He's here, and he brought some of his…. His…"

"Mukahi, I have no time for this, so spit it out!" he scolded.

"He brought some of his poisons!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to Mukahi wide-eyed.

"My my… I guess my presence is already known," came a deep voice, which everyone immediately figured out who… It was Inui.

All was silent.

"Seigaku's, data man, Inui Sadaharu… may we ask what you are doing here?" Yuushi asked, politely.

Seeing that Atobe wasn't around, Yuushi thought, he should just take over.

Inui pushed back his spectacles, and held up a jar of liquid with numerous colors. "I just wanted to try this out on your Hyoutei regulars… My team had some things to do, and pushed away my marvelous 'juice'… so I thought-."

"Push away you juice! We're not even sure if that's edible! What makes you think we'd want to try that poison!" Mukahi yelled, still hiding behind Yuushi.

Yuushi gave a 'Hmm…' and thought about it. "Fine… Gakuto, you go first," he said, rubbing his chin.

Mukahi turned to him, not believing what he was hearing. "Okay, first of all…" he cleared his throat. "WHAT IN HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'D AGREE TO THAT!"

Everyone flinched.

"Mukahi, just drink it," Yuushi said, sternly.

Mukahi turned away from him. "Not if you drink it first," he protested.

Yuushi looked at him exhausted. "Look… If you drink it first, I promise to drink it too, okay...? And seeing that Inui-san just heard that… I'm sure he wouldn't let it go…" Yuushi said, eyeing Inui scribble some things down on his evil green notebook.

Inui paused from his writing, then handed the juice to Mukahi, ready to take data.

Mukahi hesitated to drink. "Wait… what do you call this thing?" he asked, just wondering.

Inui put on an evil smirk. "…Love potion…" with that, Inui pushed the pitcher up, making Mukahi drink it.

When Mukahi separated from the drink… amazingly, he lived. He turned to Yuushi and said, "Yuushi… Aishiteru…"

Yuushi's eyes widened, not believing what he's hearing.

Inui soon pushed the pitcher to Yuushi, causing it to slip onto his mouth.

Yuushi separated from the pitcher and turned to Mukahi. "Mukahi… Let's go out tonight!" he yelled, holding onto the red head's hands.

"Oh, that would be splendid!" Mukahi answered, looking at him dreamily.

Inui wrote on his evil green notebook:

'_The two Hyoutei members, had drunk my false juice, thinking it was 'really' a love potion… My hypothesis is that they're brain made them think that it was the potion making them confess their love, when really… they're doing it by themselves… Hmm… Though I am troubled on why so instantly they got the idea of confessing to one another… I would never share my love potion… Hmm… not for a good cause…_

Inui closed his notebook, and left the two making out, in front of the rest of the hyoutei team, not caring…

-owari-

Yes, yes, I know that was crappy… But heck! I can't relate with Mukahi and Yuushi! Heck no! Anyways, next will be RyoxChoutaro


	8. ChoutarouxShishido

Practice…

By:

Amy Tezuka-Fuji

Pair:

OhtorixShishido

"Shishido-san! Shishido-san!" Ohtori, Shishido's partner called, running towards him.

Shishido heard him call, and turned to him, with a small smile. "Ah, Choutaro. Nanio?" he asked, looking at his white-haired friend.

Ohtori tried to catch his breath, then turned to his doubles partner. "Shishido-san, you've got to help me (me: it's almost like the last chapter… Mukahi needed help as well…)!" Ohtori said, looking worried.

"Hm? Nande? Daijobu ka?" he asked, wondering. He paused from his play with the wall, which he seemed to be denting, with all the balls.

Ohtori gave one last huff then, "This girl asked me out, and…"

Shishido looked at him, waiting for what the 'and' is. "And…?" he waited.

"And… I don't know how to… how to…"

"Choutaro, spit it out!" Shishido said, looking annoyed.

Ohtori blushed. "How to kiss, and I need you to help me with that!" he said, quickly, looking at the ground.

Shishido was taken aback, by his sudden outburst, for that, he blushed. "B-baka! You know I'm not the kind of person to teach such a thing!" Shishido stammered.

"Gomen, demo I really need to learn! Onegai, Shishido-san!" Ohtori pleaded, bowing.

Shishido was still blushing, not knowing what to say. He gave an annoyed expression, then sighed. "Okay, but first, why was I your first thought for a teacher?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than usual.

Ohtori's face lit up, then gave a smile. "Well, it's because when I was having a lot of trouble with my skud serve, you were the only one who helped me… and even if it took you one whole day… you never gave up, so…"

Shishido knew where he was going. "Aa… demo it was only like a thanks for helping me with sensei before, remember?" he wondered.

"S-still… Can you help me, Shishido-san? Onegai," he said, with a desperate expression.

Shishido sighed, then nodded, giving in.

Ohtori jumped in happiness. "Domo arigato, Shishido-san!" he yelled, hugging his doubles partner.

"Oi! I'm not your date!" Shishido joked.

--

Ohtori and Shishido soon arrived to Ohtori's house, first taking out their homework for doing.

"Shishido-san, would you like something to drink, or maybe eat?" Ohtori asked, not comfortable with the silence.

Shishido glanced away from his book, looking at Ohtori. "Hm? Iie, daijobu…" he said, soon going back to his book.

Ohtori, was again, uncomfortable with the silence, when…

"Oi… Choutaro…" Shishido called.

Ohtori looked at him, with a smile, happy that he finally spoke up.

Shishido scratched his head, not knowing how to say what he was about to say. "Well… you see… I really don't know how I could help you…" he said, thinking of other ways he could've said it.

"Daijobu," Ohtori said, with a smile. "Just try your best… I know you can do it, Shishido-san."

Shishido turned slightly red, now thinking whether he should try his idea or not. "Once I do… promise never to bring this up, ever again?" he asked, still not looking him.

"Hoe?"

Shishido suddenly smashed his lips onto Chotarou's, soon parting, since his cheeks felt as if they were burning.

Ohtori didn't move a muscle. "Sh-Shishido-sa-."

"Don't forget the promise!"

-owari-


End file.
